chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Gloop
The is a boss fought in . Found in Fort Dragonia, Giant Gloop blocks the Blue Crystal needed to advance in the Fort. Upon defeating it, Serge deactivates the crystal. Battle and Strategy Excessively difficult to survive if more than one Red Innate accompanies Serge in the battle, it can still be won with proper tactic and patience. Once the moving bridges (controlled by closing and opening the blue treasure chests) are secured in the proper position, it is advised that the player exit the Fort and save game progress on the world map so as to avoid the frustration associated with losing the battle and having to backtrack through the complex puzzles that lead up to the boss. That said, as with any boss battle, it is highly recommended to bring along at least one Red Innate, to counteract the Giant Gloop, and one Blue Innate to serve as a Tank, preferably having this Blue character outfitted with several healing Elements such as RecoverAll, HealAll, or the consumables Capsule and Nostrum. It is also advised that this character have Revive allocated to resurrect any knocked out Red Innates that may tag along for the fight. Red Innates are recommended against, because Giant Gloop has a plethora of Blue Techs that are extremely potent. For instance, TakeIn and Iceberg. The former targets a single party member and does large amounts of damage to Reds. Iceberg, striking all part members, does upwards of 150 damage to non-Red Innates, and over 200 to Reds, which, by this point in the game, is more Hit Points than their maximum. Giant Gloop also casts GooeyGoo, a Blue Debuff that lowers a single targets Evasion Stat, making them even more susceptible to its Iceberg Element and its physical attacks. To kick off the battle, use the Buff Element Genius on a Red Element character or a character sporting high-level Red Elements such as MagmaBurst and FirePillar. Once Genius successfully raises the person's Magic Attack, consume all stamina points save one on their most potent physical attacks to raise their grid level. After that, unleash powerful Red Elements. Avoid using Red Tech such as RedPin and Clothesline, since they are physical, and not only does Giant Glop have high physical Defense, rendering it almost immune to all physical attacks, RedPin in particular is intended to strike multiple targets; when cast on a single target, the damage ration lessens significantly, making it useless as well. Stick with Elements. Also, cast every character's best Magic Techs as soon as possible. Luminaire, Pin-UpGirl, and so on. Keep Hit Points at an optimum level and slowly unleash every character's Red Elements, and move on to their other upper level Elements. Never, at any point, should the player cast Blue Elements, heal using Blue Spells, or consume Blue consumables such as Medicine. This increases the likelihood that the Field Effect will switch entirely to Blue, which gives Giant Gloop's Elements and unnecessary and extremely lethal boost. Avoid using Pilfer or Snatch as well. Giant Gloop's loot-able items are fairly common to come by, and using Thieving Techs will waste valuable time, especially if Kid's is used, since she dies fairly frequently in this battle. Another important thing to note is: Iceberg can be trapped. Purchase an Iceberg Trap from the Demi-human in Guldove or the one in Marbule; purchasing multiples is also an excellent idea to receive this Summon earlier in the game than usual. Iceberg is cast upon the party about mid-way through the battle and Giant Gloop casts it frequently, so lay an Iceberg Trap to snag this valuable and powerful Element. Related Enemies *Taurusoid *Bunyip *SunOfAGun Video Chrono Cross - Giant Gloop Category:Chrono Cross Bosses